


A destiny, I believe

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their reunion is drenched in the quiet of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A destiny, I believe

“Look at you,” Braden coos, pulling Michal in close.

Michal’s cheeks turn pink and he ducks his head as Braden wraps his arms around his waist.

“I missed you,” Michal mumbles against Braden’s throat. “It’s so good to be home.”

Braden kisses Michal on the forehead, holds him close. “Are you hungry? Do you need anything?”

Michal looks tired and so small in Braden’s hoodie. “I’d like some tea.”

“Alright, baby. You sit down, and I’ll get it for you.” Before Michal can move to sit at the table, Braden kisses his cheek. “Did you enjoy wearing my sweater?”

Michal smiles and tucks his face into the collar. “I loved having it.”

“You can keep it,” Braden murmurs, lips brushing Michal’s temple. “I’ll get another.”

Settling at the kitchen table, Michal curls up in the chair and runs his fingers through his hair. “What did you do while I was gone?”

“Sat around the house, ate pizza, missed you, played video games, missed you some more, and then Skyped you,” Braden says as he takes the box of Michal’s favorite tea down from the cabinet.

Michal laughs and rests his cheek on his knee as he watches Braden go through the routine of preparing his tea. “Did you do this while I was gone? You seem so sure and last time you didn’t know what to do.”

Braden doesn’t answer but he looks over his shoulder at Michal like he should know the answer. Michal just giggles into the collar of Braden’s hoodie and ruffles his hair again. Braden just smiles and takes the cream out of the fridge.

“Do you want to drink your tea in here or in bed? You look exhausted.” Braden turns to find Michal blinking slowly and yawning so he decides for him. “Let’s go to bed.”

Standing slowly, Michal follows Braden upstairs and crawls into their bed. He graciously accepts the mug Braden hands him and smiles at the mug Braden keeps for himself.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Braden murmurs as he leans back against the pillows.

Michal leans back against Braden, using his shoulder as a pillow. Braden kisses him on the forehead before taking a sip of his tea.

“I don’t even think you can begin to understand how much I missed you,” Braden whispers, running his fingers through Michal’s hair.

Michal just melts and makes soft little sighing sounds as he sips his tea. “I wanted you to go with me so badly.”

“I know, baby, but it was good for you to see your family.” Braden pushes Michal’s hair off his forehead and touches his lips to the warm, dark skin. “I really wanted to welcome you home with mind-blowing sex, but you got in so late.”

Michal doesn’t even open his eyes, just snorts, and nuzzles against Braden’s neck. “In the morning, then.”

“Of course,” Braden answers, drinking from his mug.

They do have mind-blowing sex the next morning after Michal eats two servings of Braden’s famous scrambled eggs and downs about three cups of tea. It’s while they’re getting dressed that Michal pushes Braden down on the bed and straddles him, and that crooked little smile of his gets Braden out of his clothes faster than lightning. Michal is still wearing Braden’s sweatshirt as Braden rolls them over and covers Michal’s body with his own, holding him close and tight and kissing him so sweetly.


End file.
